skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Skippy 13 - Arrested
"Ask Skippy #13 - Arrested" is the 13th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called BIG D POD writes to Skippy, who tells the viewers he knows BIG D POD and that he is a mean, weird gangster who likes to wear pink shirts to fight for an unknown reason. Skippy proceeds to read the email, in which BIG D POD asks him, "Skippy Have you ever been ARRESTED or had a RUN IN with the Cops? LOVE BIG DPOD." After thanking BIG D POD, Skippy says that this one "comes straight from the heart", but lets out a burp instead. He excuses himself and apologizes and tries again, only to burp once again. Again, Skippy apologizes about this and he says that sometimes, things just "wail up". So then he proceeds to tell BIG D POD that he never had a run-in with the cops and tha the never will since he is a good person and has never done anything wrong in his life. Just then, Cop and Iggy show up with their police siren blaring. The Cop orders Skippy not to move and calls him a "maggot meat". Skippy turns to the cops and frezzes, only to try talking to the viewers again. So Iggy threatens to string Skippy up, drag him across the seven seas, throw him down a cliff, drive a car over him, and then have Cop shoot Skippy in the face if he moves. Laughing at this, Cop tells Skippy he will and that he has his gun prepared in his right shirt pocket. After Skippy tells Cop to leave him alone because he is trying to go on with the show, the police officer yells at Skippy not to make him use his gun against him. Skippy tells him he cannot be serious and when he asks what they want, Cop says they want him since he is under arrest. Skippy is shocked and confused until Iggy tells Cop to tell him what for and the police officer tells Skippy the reason is for him burping in public. Then he calls Skippy a "wretched piece of meat", a "yellow-bellied sapsucker", and after he pauses for a second, he finally calls him a "fire extinguisher". Skippy doesn't take Cop and Iggy seriously, but then he suddenly burps and Iggy immediately tells the Cop about this. When he asks Iggy if it wasn't him, he says no and that it was Skippy, frustrating Cop. Skippy says he has never burped in public in his life, only to belch again. Cop yells at Skippy for this and Iggy tells his partner they've got to get him. Skippy tells the officers that he was only talking to a thousand of his friends on the Internet, only to burp once again. Iggy tells the Cop that Skippy had just burped again and an outraged Cop tells Skippy he now has to shoot him in the face and prepares his gun, only for Iggy to stop him. Skippy tells them they're always stepping in people's business, only to burp again, which Iggy informs Cop about. As Skippy keeps doing more uncontrollable burps, Cop and Iggy are getting increasingly angry, frustrated, and irritated as the Cop keeps hitting his right shirt pocket to threaten to shoot Skippy. and Iggy screaming and charging at Skippy]] The duo are ready to attack Skippy. With one last belch, Cop and Iggy scream and charge at Skippy, who lets out a high-pitched scream of terror. The scene switches to a montage telling the people to decide whether or not Skippy got arrested and to send their ending ideas to Skippy at skippyshorts@gmail.com and finishes saying that "the future is you". Then the "SKIPPY SHORTS.COM" logo appears as Skippy shouts, "STUPID!". Gallery Ask-skippy-arrested.png Category:Season 2007 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes